There is a remote control device for remotely operating a wet-area device. For example, the remote control device includes multiple operation buttons (switches) and transmits control signals to the wet-area device according to the pressed operation buttons. Japanese Patent No. 5652490 discusses providing, in the interior of a remote control device, a generator that generates electrical power according to the pressing of the operation buttons, and an electrical storage part that stores the generated electrical power. Japanese Publication No. 2017-20284 discusses providing, in a remote control device including a generator and an electrical storage part, a displayer that displays the setting state of the wet-area device.
The inventor has devised the providing of electronic paper for displaying the setting state of a wet-area device in a remote control device including a generator and an electrical storage part. The electronic paper can maintain the display content without consuming electrical power after the information is displayed. Therefore, the power consumption of the remote control device can be reduced by using the electronic paper. It is favorable for the electronic paper to operate (display) by utilizing the electrical power stored in the electrical storage part so that an electrical power supply and the replacement of a battery are unnecessary.
However, the electrical power that is stored in the electrical storage part may decrease as time elapses due to degradation of the electrical storage part, a fault of the generator, or the like. In such a case, it is difficult to perform the remote operation of the wet-area device and/or the display-switching of the electronic paper at an appropriate timing; and there is a possibility that the ease of use of the remote control device may degrade.